Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical sound control apparatus, an electric musical instrument, a musical sound control method, and a program storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, musical sound control apparatuses such as a synthesizer and a mixer have been known which can adjust the parameters used by way of operators such as a slider and a rotation volume.
In addition, there is also a musical sound control apparatus which can adjust a plurality of kinds of parameters by a common operator.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H03-126074 discloses a parameter editing apparatus which assigns a parameter of a kind selected from among a plurality of kinds of parameters displayed to an operator at which an operation was detected, and changes a value of the parameter of the kind assigned.